Seukshi Sensei
by Chibi Serenity Chan
Summary: Gohan is now a single man and a teacher. Trunks is one of Gohan's students in class. Will love will spark between these two? Truhan, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Welcome back, well I'm here writing another ficy! well I hope you like this one as much as you liked "Me and My Koi", well this is a Truhan fic because they are so kawaii together I was thinking of writing a Goten/Trunks one but I don't like that couple that much any more Sniff so here it goes hope you like and have fun reading it!

**WARNING**: This is a yaoi fic which means Male/Male relationship so if you don't, don't read! Also this might have some abuse, citrus, teacher student pairing, me trying to make Gohan wear an all leather outfit...er...anyways so yea if you don't like this then simply don't read. Oh this will have some bad language I like to cuss a lot so...; well have fun reading.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT nor the characters; I don't make any profit by writing these, I have no money (has no job) so yea please don't sue because, no money no...Money so yea don't sue all I have is a 1.20 (I spend .30 on a thing of gum )

"**Sekushi Sensei"**

"Today class we will be discussing about diffusion and we might have some time today to do a small lab which will require you guys to have partners, so lets begin today's lesson" Gohan said over the class chatter, Gohan who is 25 was a high school teacher for biology and P.E in Orange Star High School, he was single since his marriage was broken off about two years ago. Videl was cheating on him with Sharpern, who Gohan hates with a passion but never showed it due to his timidity in high school. He was sadden by his lost but thought of it as a new beginning, he can get a woman who understood him, didn't care that he was sometimes a nerd or likes to fight once in a while. Gohan began talking about the lesson he had plan for today, some of the students listen others pretend to listen but passed notes to their friends and erupt in fits of giggles, he shakes his head and grabbed the notes swiftly as the two girls froze.

He adjusted his thin rimmed glasses and opened the note, "Let's see, Terry do you want to go out with Mai on Saturday to the movies?" he said loudly as the class erupted in laughter and Mai sat there mortified, Terry blushed but declined her request, Gohan stared at the girl and walk back to the white board.

"OK enough now class, settle down" he said calmly the class quiet down and Gohan continued teaching his lesson, Gohan didn't mean to be rude or anything but he notice he became somewhat stricter with the divorce and didn't play around as much as he did with the class like he did before. He became something he didn't want to be: Cold.

"Damn Goten your brother heartless..." Trunks said quietly knowing Gohan will hear him, he and Goten sat in the back of the class. Goten didn't answer but just nodded his head afraid his brother will hear him and give him detention or worse tell his mom that he wasn't paying attention in class. Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's fright and put on his earphones and tried to sleep in class. Gohan who was now looking at Trunks's direction threw a paper ball at his head Trunks shot up and the class erupted with laughter once again.

"Trunks' since you like to doze off in class would you mind giving me the definition of diffusion?" he said glaring at Trunks.

He straighten himself out and grinned, "Well Mr. Son diffusion is the random movement of particles from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration" Trunks said with a bigger grin, Gohan almost rolled his eyes but just mumbles "Right..."

"Mr. Briefs if I catch you sleeping in my class one more time..." he paused and continues, "...I'm calling your father" Gohan said knowing Trunks would behave like an angel with that threat. Trunks eyes widen and look down.

"Hai Mr. Son..." he said miserably knowing his father would throw a fit if he got in trouble in class again. Gohan knew he shouldn't threaten Trunks like that but he isn't in the mood to put up with Trunks's little games, he continued teaching his lesson once again with the class full attention. Goten look at his friend who was biting his lip mumbling inaudible things to himself. After Gohan was done explaining the lesson and the lab to the class he order them to get with another class mate and start working on the mini lab. Trunks and Goten were partners and work on the lab.

"Sorry Trunks about my bro...Being an ass, he's just been different ever since that _thing_ cheated on him" Goten said hoping he will calm his friend's nerves; he never referred as Videl as Videl ever since he found out that she was cheating on his brother her name was "_thing_" he did have others names for her but couldn't say them around Gohan. Trunks looked up and smiled, he was glad that he was his best friend.

"Thanks but it was partially my fault I wasn't paying attention in class..." he said looking at Gohan who was sitting at his desk grading papers from pervious classes.

"Yea Trunks but you know all of this stuff Gohan should know that you know all of this stuff I don't know why in you're in this class anyways..." he said.

"Well without me here you wouldn't be able to pass this class" Trunks said grinning; Goten narrowed his eyes playfully and work on the lab. After everything was done Gohan came by to inspect everyone's work he smiled and told everyone that they did a good job and they got an A on the lab.

"Well class since that you have done an excellent job on the lab you can have the rest of the class time off" Gohan said sitting back to his desk taking off his glasses and leaned his head back on the leather chair.

"Goten, Gohan doesn't look so good you think he's ok?" Trunks said full of concern. Goten stared at him then his older brother.

"I dunno, he's looking kinda pale...you think he's still stressed out?" Goten ask with concern too, both of the hybrids stared at each other thinking what was wrong with Gohan.

"...Possibly but it was two years ago Goten you think he misses her or something?" Trunks said softly, his feelings for Gohan grew more. _"I hope that his ok...wait why would I care?" _Trunks thought to him self.

"Yea...maybe he's just stress from work wanna talk to him after class?" he said looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded and talk about something else.

The bell for seventh period to end rang loudly and the students left swiftly to the weekend ahead of them, Trunks and Goten stayed behind like they planned and walk up to Gohan who was cleaning the white board.

"Yo bro how are ya?" Goten said to his older brother who didn't turn around.

"Good..." Gohan said quietly still cleaning the board, both boys stared at each other and Goten kept trying to converse with him.

"So...did watch the game last night good eh?" he said hoping he will answer.

Gohan snorted, "No I didn't, I don't watch the games..." he said sounding annoyed. Goten gulp and Trunks glared at Gohan rudeness.

"Um so what did you do last night then nii-chan" Goten said still trying to open a conversation.

With an annoyed low growl, "Listen Goten don't you got somewhere to go? Or your just want to talk to me about meaningless babble!" Gohan said turning around sharply Goten look hurt then said sorry, Trunks eye twitch in annoyance and Goten left. Trunks stayed behind and Gohan continued to clean the board without noticing Trunks was there.

"What's the deal Gohan! We were just trying to help you and you come off like an ass!" Trunks yelled out in rage, Trunks felt Gohan's ki rise and regretted saying anything, Gohan turned around slowly, and his eyes narrowed deathly, "What's my 'deal' My deal is that bothersome people come to me everyday saying "Gohan are you ok, "Gohan is there something bothering you?" all the shit! That's my deal, that's what's bothering me!" Gohan yelled with such anger that Trunks coward, Trunks felt like shit, all he wanted to do is help his friend and now he's gotten him anger at him.

"I'm-"

"Just leave I can care less about your 'Sorry's'!" Gohan snapped again, Trunks look down dejected and left the older hybrid alone.

Gohan bit his lip causing blood to trickle down his chin, he lick his lips tasting the metallic flavor and sighed. "Just trying to help...trying to help a loser..." Gohan told him self sadly.

"Wow sorry Trunks, I didn't think Nii-chan would blow up like that..." Goten said drinking some soda his mother brought for him and Trunks. Trunks sip quietly just nodded his head to Goten's apologies.

"Its ok, I blew up on him too so it was like a cause and effect thing..." Trunks mumble sadly thinking about the words Gohan had said to him earlier.

"Yea but still..." Goten answer trying to comfort his friend. Chichi came in with a plate full of snacks smiling happily at the two sad boys.

"What's the matter you two? You usually are talking non-stop about a girl you two saw" Chichi said softly full of concern. Trunks didn't answer so it was Goten's job to reply.

"Oh its nothing Kaasan, were just thinking about stuff so were quiet today but thanks for the food!" Goten said grabbing the little sandwiches. Chichi smiled once again at her son and left them alone to 'Think'.

"Goten...I think I'll leave now...I'm feeling kinda sick sorry bye..." Trunks said walking away, Goten stayed there looking at his hurt friend not saying anything.

"...and I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master and I'm waiting for disaster...I'm getting away with murder...I'll drink my drink and I don't even want to I'll think my thoughts when I don't even need to I never look back because I don't even want too and I don't need too because I'm getting away with murder!" Trunks sang while lying on his bed staring at ceiling.

"Well if your getting away with murder you can also take out the trash and clean your room boy" Trunks sat up staring at his father who was leaning against the door way. Trunks frowned, Vegeta grinned, "And maybe me and your mother will sign you up for singing lessons too boy..." Vegeta mock while walking away.

"Asshole..." was all Trunks said and went to do his chores.

So what'ca guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? I wanna know so you see that little box that says summit review well please do as it says! I know it doesn't seem to have any yaoi in it...yet, but in the later chappies it will...a little Gohan and Trunks making sweet, hot, monkey lo-

Gohan- S-Chan please be quiet!

...o sorry Go-Chan...LOVE! runs away

Gohan- sorry for her...idiocy, well please review I would like to know what you guys think about her story,

So please submit your review.

AND I'LL GIVE YOU TRUNKS FOR A FULL NIGHT OF SWEET HOT MON-gets blasted by Gohan

Gohan- NO! Shows fangs and wraps his tail around Trunks who is currently sleeping NO HE IS MY PROPERTY ONNA!

...Blows out smoke...ok, ok but please review...

Trunks: ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Gohan- yes, ok bye people! holds Trunks protectively

...holds her Mg-Chan (Mirai Gohan) he's my propertay! -- Bye bye!


	2. Love Got to Do With It

Okie dokie mina I'm back with more Truhan-ness! well I took my CAHSEE test for language arts today...wow...it was boring...yea but other than that they day was dull and I'm sick and going to school...its just blah right now but I'm here writing more to this story so you guys should love me!...LOVE ME DAMMIT! anywho, I hope you like this chapter bye bye!

**WARNING**: This is a yaoi fic which means Male/Male relationship so if you don't, don't read! Also this might have some abuse, citrus, teacher/student pairing, me trying to make Gohan wear an all leather outfit...er...anyways so yea if you don't like this then simply don't read. Oh this will have some bad language I like to cuss a lot so...; well have fun reading.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT nor the characters; I don't make any profit by writing these, I have no money (has no job) so yea please don't sue because, no money no...Money so yea don't sue all I have is a 1.20 (I spend .30 on a thing of gum )

**Sekushi Sensei**

Trunks lazily walk to school; he hadn't much sleep and felt like shit.

"Only 7 and a half hour of school...just last 7 hours Trunks..." he told himself not noticing a fast object coming toward him. Trunks continued to walk slowly and with a blink of an eye Goten appeared in front of Trunks causing him to jump and back away in his fighting stance.

"Ohayo Trunks-Kun!" Goten yelled cheerfully with the famous Son grin plaster on his lips. Trunks eyes twitch with his friend's sudden loudness and grumbled 'good morning'. "So did you get lucky last night or you're just tried?" Goten said noticing Trunks weary face.

"Iie, I'm just tired! And stop suspecting that I'm out fucking people!" Trunks yelled at Goten who is laughing out loud.

"I'm just messin' with you Trunks, relax or your gonna be like Nii-Chan and go all 'Rarr' on people" Goten answered. Trunks slumped his shoulders and sighed continuing walking to school. With a confused look Goten followed Trunks.

They got to school just before the bell rang and sat in their seats waiting for the teachers instructions for today's test.

"Ohayo mina, today we are taking a state test now please put everything away and get a number two pencil out!" the teacher said cheerfully and the students moan with annoyance.

"Trunks...Yo can I copy off of you?" Goten whisper to Trunks. Trunks smirk and nodded his head, after an hour of test taking the teacher spoke

"Class put your pencils down and pass up your answer documents and test booklets!" she said smiling happily.

"Thanks Trunks, without you I would be still on the first question" Goten smiled and Trunks just smirk.

"Yea, without me you'll still be an 8th grader!" Trunks remark grinning, Goten stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Yea but I just wanna go home! I wanna go to sleep!" Goten whined and melodramatically fell to the ground. The students erupt in laughter as the teacher frowned.

"Mr. Son do I need to call you mother to let her know about your behavior?" she placed her hand on her waist tapping her toe.

Goten blushed and placed his hand on the back of his head just like his father, "Hehe no Mrs. Yuki, I'll behave..." Goten said meekly sitting back down slowly.

"You truly are a baka you know that?" Trunks told him shaking his head and grabbing his backpack.

"Yup just like my tousan!" Goten grinned gleefully.

"_Trunks you made it to seventh period, just last another 30 more minutes and you can go home and sleep!" _he thought to himself staring out the window looking at nothing in particular. The tree outside sways with the wind, Trunks didn't look up at Gohan who was lecturing about some nonsense Trunks could care less about.

"Pst...pst...Trunks...what's the answer to number one to twenty?" Goten whispered looking back at him and Gohan, Trunks blink and gave him his worksheet and laid his head back down staring back at the window. "_So I close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by there is no time to waste asking why, I'll run away with you by my side, I'll run away with you by my side..." _Trunks sang softly as he closed his eyes feeling depressed and fairly content at the same time. "_Why do I love him, It's wrong to love another man...but I love him anyways...I love his smile, I love his attitude, he's so intelligent and caring and not to mention as the most sexy man I saw...but a part of me knows its wrong...wrong that I love my best friend's brother, wrong that's its another man...so wrong...its a sin...a punishable sin... I rather spend eternity in jigoku then not love him.._" So many thoughts went into Trunks's mind that he wasn't paying attention to an approaching Gohan.

"Mr. Briefs...Mr. Briefs...Trunks!" Gohan yelled impatiently causing Trunks to fall out of his seat in surprise of the sudden outburst.

"Err, Yes Mr. Son?" Trunks said staring at his angry sensei, Gohan's eyes narrowed and tap his foot crossing his strong arms across his perfectly sculpture chest. Trunks could have drooled a river but resisted and look down staring at his shoes.

"You haven't been paying attention to my lectures and you're letting Goten copy off your paper!" Gohan yelled once again snatching the paper away from Goten. Trunks just sat there with no smart remark, no comeback just a puzzle gaze at Gohan.

"Trunks do you have anything to say or you're just going to sit there and stare at me?" Gohan asked spreading his arms to his side. Trunks would have answer 'yes' to his staring at him but chose not to, he just shook his head 'no' and frowned.

Gohan pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance and put his arms down in defeat and walk away grumbling inaudible things.

"OK class sorry for the interruption, lets continue with the lecture..." and Gohan continued his lecture.

Trunks sat there dejected and bit his lip staring out in the open, watching the cherry blossom's fall to the ground, dancing in the wind before they meet their doom of the grassy floor. "_Why am I in love with him?" _he thought even though he knows the answer.

"Boy out up a fight! You're not even trying to hit me!" Vegeta growled furiously at his son's sluggish movement, Trunks just listens to his dad's insults and continuing dodging his assault. _"And I thought I was going to rest after school..." _Trunks thought and duck a second before one of his dad's angry fist flew toward him. Trunks jumped back trying to gain some time before one of his dad's fists hit him.

"Boy hit me now or I'll go super and make you hit me!" Vegeta said between gritted teeth. Trunks moaned and charged at his dad knowing he won't hit him. He did a round-house of punches and kicks but none landed at Vegeta not even close to where he was. With a growl of disappointment and frustrations Vegeta gave Trunks a swift kick to the ribs and saw him fall in pain hugging his ribs seeing blood trickle down from the corner of his lip. Vegeta glared at his son's weakness and growled loudly making Trunks look up.

"Boy you are really pissing me off! You've gotten weak and pathetic! Where's the son I know that can take a kick I the ribs and still be able to fight? Where? You disgust me and what's worse you turning into one of theses fucken ningens!" Vegeta yelled with such anger he made the room shake with his ki. Trunks eye twitch but remained silent, he stayed there holding his ribs. Vegeta walked around trying to calm himself, he grumbled words that Trunks couldn't understand, must be in Saiyan-jin. Trunks hoped his dad would just tell him to leave but no, this is Vegeta and he'll make him work till I land a punch on him.

"Boy...I'll give you ten seconds to land a punch on me and I'll let you go early but if you don't...you got ten more hours of this!" Vegeta grinned evilly and got in his stance. "_Ten fucken seconds? Is he mad!" _Trunks thought knowing he'll be in here forever; he got up and got in his stance.

"Ten seconds start now boy..." Vegeta said almost in a whisper and disappeared.

"_One...two...three...Dammit! Where is he?"_ Trunks thought angrily as the seconds went by.

"Five seconds left boy, can you hit me by then?" Vegeta voice carried through-out the small room. Trunks couldn't even sense him. "_Why must he toy with me?" _Trunks thought as he felt movement behind him, he kick nothing but air and growled in blind rage as he just punch the air kicking nothing in hopes of hitting his dad.

"Two seconds left..." Trunks had it and did rapid fire in blind rage once again and stop falling to his knees huffing clearly out of breath.

"k-...kuso..." Trunks mumbled thinking of the horrid ten hours with his father in this blasted room. He look up seeing his dad holding his arm, "_I hit him!" _Trunks thought as happiness relived his body, the pain of his ribs and lack of energy seems to disappear with the turn of events.

"I...hit you..." he mumbled happily, Vegeta spit to the side but somehow grinned evilly.

"Boy I said land a punch on me...not a ki blast" he said almost in joy in a demented way. Trunks eyes broaden as anger filled his body.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HIT YOU! YOU NEVER SAID KI BLAST DIDN'T COUNT!" Trunks yelled at his father feeling his energy raise. Vegeta stayed there smirking.

"True I never said ki blast didn't count but I never said to blast me only to land a punch on me...you should listen to my instructions boy" Vegeta said grinning at his son's infuriated face. Trunks anger took over him and yelled loudly as his ki raise rapidly creating a dark blue aura around his body; he clenched his fist tightly while blood dripped down his hand and made a small puddle of blood. Trunks eyes flashed ice blue to greenish-blue then back to ice blue, his hair spike on end alternating golden blonde to back to lavender. With a scream of pure ferocity he remained in his super form, eyes glaring at his father like daggers, body shaking slightly from the overwhelming energy coursing through his body.

With surprise Vegeta smirk in approval and got in his stance, "Well done boy you reach level two...lets see if you-" Vegeta was cut off with Trunks reverting to his regular state and collapsing on the floor breathing heavily. Vegeta spitted to the side once again and walk over to his son who was clearly in pain.

"Should have known..." Vegeta said irritably he picked up Trunks and took him to his room, where he laid him down softly and walk out.

Gohan sat there staring at all the papers he has to grade, almost two hundred papers to grade in less than ten hours. He stared at the words, they seem to blur with each other.

"F...C...A...D+...no grade..." Gohan mumbled to himself while setting the graded papers aside. He removed his glasses and rubs his weary eyes, laying back into the nice comfy leather chair as he stares up at the ceiling. _"Gohan we'll be together forever...I love you..." _voices from a past he didn't want to remember came to hunt him once again. "_Gohan, you're the love of my life why would you think I would be cheating on you?"_ Gohan bit his lip, biting the flesh, tasting the sour metallic flavor of blood. His eyes narrowed as the tears rolled down his warm cheeks.

"Y-you said you would never cheat on me but you did...you...bitch..." Gohan said angrily, "You said that I was the love of your life...you said that you truly cared about me...you vowed to be loyal and faithful...to death to us part...YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!" Gohan said with full rage, pounding his fist to the ground causing cracks in the ground. Tears of hurt, betrayal, pain, anger, loneliness, true sadness fell down his warm cheeks. Gohan sat there, eyes showing his pain like a window, seeing into his eyes, seeing the pain that was there. He glances at his hands seeing blood drip down from them, blood escaping from his palms dripping onto the floor below. His vision blurred and felt cold darkness surround his body, his thoughts stop in its tracks and was clear like a crystal. Closing his eyes and laid back and passed out on the cold wood floor.

_I walk into our beautiful house, our house, Videl's and mine. The love of my life, me and her living together. I've been waiting for the day to tell her I love her, to tell her my undying love for her. The day we got married was the happiest day in my whole entire life. _

_I entered the house smelling burnt food. I ran over to the stove turning off the fire, I stared seeing the scorched food thinking why would she leave the stove top on. Music filled my ears, _

"_Do you still remember how we used to be? Feeling together, believing whatever, my love has said to me..."_

_its our song I thought happily maybe she was planning something for tonight, my body felt eager and wanted to run upstairs that moment but instead went to my study and did some paper work, when my eagerness got the best of me I went upstairs still hearing our song I being played I opened the door._

"_S-sharpner, harder faster, please...give it to me!" Videl cried in pleasure having Sharpner over her body. _

"_Yes I still remember every wisp of word, the touch of your skin give life within I can love some never heard, slipping through your fingers like the sands of time, promises were made every memory saved as reflections in my mind...always be mine..." _

_the music plays, my heart skips a beat, my first reactions was shock. 'How can she have done this to me?' my second reaction, seething rage, they still haven't notice me standing there, probably so much into it that other surroundings are unnoticed. My third and final reactions, is hurt, my love of my life has cheated on me with the man who I hate with a passion, the one who like Videl before I did, the one hated me that she was mine. Tears ran down my eyes, my body shakes with small sobs._

"_GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" I yell in seething rage, the rage came back to me, both jump off of each other in surprise. Videl cover herself with the bed sheet and Sharpner grabbed his clothes putting them on. My eyes narrowed dangerously as my hair flickered from black to blonde. _

"_Gohan please don't, it's...please don't kill him!" she yelled as he stood there frighten, like a deer caught in the headlights. _

"_Viva forever, I'll be waiting..." _

_the song played still, I threw a ki blast at the stereo triggering shards of metal and plastic fly everywhere. My energy went through the roof and vision of killing this bastard in front of me intensified. He stood there with his green eyes staring at me, this 'nerd' is a monster he must have thought, and this 'nerd' was strong and wasn't taking any shit like he did in high school._

"_Gohan listen, please lets talk about this...maybe we can come to an agreement, I'll leave Videl-Chan alone..." he stop as seeing me turn into the 'Golden Fighter' I showed my fangs glaring sending draggers through his repulsive green eyes, I started walking slowly, taking each step slowly trying to intimate him. His eyes widen and jolted out the door while I stand there glaring death at her. _

_Her blue eyes which I loved to see every morning, the same blue eyes which told me that she loved me stared at me sadly, sad that she was caught, they were tearing up and usually I would run over there to help her, I began yelling at her angrily, saying how could she do this but all I got was, "Your never here your always at work! I need you here and you're out working!" she yelled._

"_Because I was gone you slept with him! I thought you had class, dignity, and some fucken fidelity!" I screamed out, she sat there while tears run down her cheeks, she not crying because she sad for doing this to me, she crying because she got caught, the fucken bitch!_

"_Gohan please...we can work this out...please...for the baby..." she stammered and my eyes broaden, she's pregnant?_

"_Y-you're pregnant? And you still fucking people? Is it even mine, huh?" I screamed in rage and pulled her body back a little from my outburst._

"_...I'm not sure...but if it is yours will you leave me?" she sad anxious._

"_Yes...I'm not staying with you even if its mine...I'll see the baby and pay child support but I'm not living with you and I'll even fight for full custody for the child but other then that...bye, let me know if its mine..." I answered and walked away grabbing a few items and leaving to my mom and dad's house._

"Gohan...Gohan...Gohan please get up please..." a voice called to Gohan, he opened an eye seeing alluring ice blue eyes full of concern, locks of soft lavender hair caught his eyes, the smell of his hair was breath taking and the softness felt like silky feathers. Gohan face went red and shot up immediately. Trunks back away little from the sudden movement, he reach his hand out but pulled it back.

"Where...where am I?" Gohan said looking at his surroundings unaware that he was in his own room. Trunks halfheartedly smiled and put a warm wet cloth on his for head dabbing it a little.

"You're in your room...you passed out and had a very high fever so when I got here you were on the floor passed out..." Trunks mutter. Gohan looked confused for a moment and remembered having his little fit before everything went black.

"Oh….what are you doing here?" he asked eyeing him a slightly. Trunks smiled slightly, he pulled a chair that was nearby and sat on it.

"I was coming over to see…if you were ok, I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted in your class today…I was being an asshole and wanted to….you know apologies for it…." Trunks said his faced looked down as he was saying it. Gohan smiled, for the first time in long time he really smiled, I placed his hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair a little.

"Hehe, I forgive you, I was just in a bad mood and had to get some of the angry out and sadly you were the victim…" Gohan said rubbing the nape of his neck. Trunks eyes widen for the sudden change in attitude, the man who was bitter for the longest time was being nice.

"Gohan…are you ok? Why don't you lie down you were running an awful high fever…" Trunks pushed Gohan's body down and covered him up with the comforter; he stuck a thermometer in Gohan's mouth and put a cold cloth on his forehead. Gohan just stared at him, "_what is he doing?" _Gohan thought to himself.

After a close examination of the reading, "Well Gohan you don't have a fever! But you acting weird…" he mumbled the last part, Gohan blinked a few times and smiled again to Trunks's amazement.

Gohan look at Trunks, staring at face, his beautiful face tanned so vibrant, eyes so pure so promising, lips so rosy soft, wanting to be kissed, wanted to be with another, hair like an angel softer than a feather or a newborn baby, the color so subtle and lovely. "_Why am I looking at him like this! He's not a woman he doesn't have tits! But why do I feel attracted to him? Is this just a phase? Because I'm lonely? Or is it more, why do I want to be with him it doesn't make since! He's a male I'm a male, homosexuality is wrong! But part of me yearns for his touch, his breath on my face, his strong body on top of mine. Oh my Kami...I'm like Trunks! I'm gay! No, no wait, maybe it's just a thing that males go through when they get a divorcé, yea that must be it…I hope_." Gohan's thoughts ran through his head while Trunks just sat there staring at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh Gohan are you ok?" Trunks asked removing the wet cloth off his brow. Gohan blushed knowing he wouldn't notice do to his fever.

"Yea, just thinking that's all…" Gohan saw concern in his eyes, something that he seen all the time but not this kind.

"Gohan can I ask you a question?" Trunks mutter fidgeting in his seat. Gohan eyes soften a bit and nodded his head. "Well I wanted to know if...you plan on ever getting married again? I'm not trying not to pry in your business but I was...just wondering..." Trunks ask eyes still focus on the floor.

Gohan raise an eyebrow, "_why would he wanna know?" _Gohan thought to himself, "Well I wouldn't mind but I'd have to meet the right person...again...so I guess I would..." Gohan answered staring at the younger hybrid whose eyes were fixated on the wooden floor.

"Oh..." was all Trunks said eyes gleaming with a hint of hope, he smiles at his Ill sensei.

"Why do you want to know?" Gohan asked curiously scooting a bit closer to Trunks who began to blush feeling Gohan so close, head kept his head down so he wouldn't see his cherry colored cheeks.

"Like I said just wondering...eheh..." Trunks laughed a bit causing a sweatdrop to form.

Gohan stared at his pupil, _"Why is he so captivating? Is it possible to be that sexy? If only I could touch his soft face...wait why I'm I thinking about him again? Kuso! I'm in love with my student who is ten years younger then me who has a psychopath father and is my little brothers best friend...good job Gohan you win the years statutory rape award! You'll be like that other teacher who got pregnant with your students love child! It doesn't matter because he's not gay and has no intention of being your lover...I guess I'm destined to be miserable for the rest of my life. No lover, no life, no fun...what a great life..." _Gohan frowned at his gloomy thoughts. Trunks looked up while still blushing no noticing his cherry colored cheeks.

"_Gohan, I love you...but do you feel the same? Are you in love with me as I'm in love with you? please just kiss me...I want you to love me, make me feel complete...make me happy...maybe if I kiss first he'll either a) kiss me back, b) kick my ass in disgust or c) blink at me in shock then kick my ass...are you gonna risk it Trunks? If you are I suggest do it now while he's looking at you..." _Trunks blushed more and waited for the '_right_' moment.

"_kiss him Gohan! Do it now while his blushing and looking at you...do it you love him at least give him a small peck on the lips and if he likes it he'll kiss you back, and if not then you can keep far away from him! DO IT NOW SHIT HEAD!" _Gohan lick his lips as Trunks did the same.

"_NOW" _Trunks thought.

"_Do It Now!" _Gohan thought in unison and leaned forward touching Trunks soft lips that he's been eyeing, Trunks kissed back wrapping his arms around Gohan's strong neck. Gohan looked at Trunks blue eyes, gleaming in happiness, his eyes tearing in pure bliss.

"_H-he's kissing back! He likes me! oh my Kami he likes me!" _they both thought loving every moment of their lips united, Trunks lick Gohan's lips wanting in his mouth, Gohan open his mouth letting the pink tongue slide in his mouth. Feeling the hot inside tasting him, Trunks moaned in ecstasy, Gohan did the same letting his tongue slide in Trunks' mouth. struggling for dominance Gohan wins the battle and pushes Trunks on his bed pinning him down grinning evilly at him. Trunks blushed and sat up and kissed him softly on his lips once more.

"_pure bliss, this is heaven...I love him..." _Trunks thought as Gohan began showering him with love nips and kisses.

Well...did'ja like, well as you can see it takes me a month to update my stories...;; but don't worry I'll almost will update the first or second of every month! The next chapter will be put up later this week or next month so sorry for the wait! And thanks for who reviewed! Well till next time!

Gohan: ...NOOO I wanna kiss Trunks still! Whines

Trunks: YEA! We were in the middle of doing something there!

...if you keep yelling at me you'll never mate in this story!

Both: ...sorry Serenity...

smirks well like I said till next time people! V

Both: eyes each other ...

Trunks" pounces on him bye people!

Gohan: Bye people R&R!

OH! Sorry if there are any mistakes in here! (Was in a rush)


End file.
